Conventionally, various techniques relating to a communication system have been proposed. For example, Non-Patent Documents 1 to 4 disclose techniques relating to a communication system in which a WCDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access) method proposed by a group called 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) is utilized.
In addition, Non-Patent Documents 5 and 6 disclose techniques relating to ATM (Asynchronous Transfer Mode), and Patent Documents 1 to 3 discloses techniques relating to a TDMA (Time Division Multiple Access) communication system and a CDMA communication system.
Non-Patent Document 1: 3GPP TS 25.402 V6.3.0, 2006. 6    Non-Patent Document 2: 3GPP TS 25.433 V6.8.0, 2005. 12    Non-Patent Document 3: 3GPP TS 25.401 V6.7.0, 2005. 10    Non-Patent Document 4: 3GPP TS 25.931 V7.0.0, 2006. 3    Non-Patent Document 5: ITU-T Recommendation Q2631.1    Non-Patent Document 6: ITU-T Recommendation Q2631.1    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-10348    Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-235725    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-221719
In the conventional communication system, a link between a base station equipment and a base station control equipment which controls the base station equipment is tentatively disconnected during maintenance work. When the link between the base station equipment and the base station control equipment is established again, in order to perform uplink and downlink common channel setups, it is necessary that delivery and receipt of information be performed many times between the base station equipment and the base station control equipment. Therefore, the system takes a long time to restart.